kaminomifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Template
|} This Template is the base template for every Template that uses a collapsible table (In particular Navibox Templates). Example of use of this template : Template:Arabasta How to use it The template is composed of 2 different parts : *the title parts which are coloured and centered (Arabasta,Abilities) *the class parts which contains the informative articles (Anime only, Locations...) Important : *no: the number of the title section that used on the template (1, 2, 3, 4 or 5). If you don’t give a proper value then some section of the table are not displayed. Title parts The title parts have 4 parameters *title or titlel: contains what is written in the title bar *titlelink : contains the page name toward which the title bar links (used with titlel) *C : color of the background (without the #) *F :color of the Forground (without the #) Important : *Each parameter is associated with a number from 1 to 5. This number will be associated to the title position in the final template *title is used for titles which do not provide links, titlel is used for titles which provide a link (given by titlelink parameter) Examples : *The title Arabasta which is the first title and link to Arabasta is coded like this (Note that titlel is used instead of title in order to provide a link) |title1l=Arabasta |titlelink=Arabasta |C1=F0DC82 |F1=DAA520 *The title Related Articles which is the third title and and doesn't link to any page is coded like this (Since there is no link, the parameter titlelink can be omitted) |title3=Related Articles |C3=F0DC82 |F3=DAA520 Notes : *the first titlelink parameter is the only exception to the number rule, the eventual second title link parameter is named title2link *the links do not need to be put into braces (titlelink=Arabasta and not titlelink=Arabasta) Class parts The class parts have 3 parameters *class or classl: contents of the class written in bold in the left part of the table *link: contains the page name toward which the class links (used with classl) *info : contains the articles list of the class Important : *Each parameter is associated with 2 numbers in the form x.y . x refers to the title number, y refers to the position of the class in the table (there can be 4 title section which can have up to 10 classes each) *class is used for classes which do not provide links, classl is used for classes which provide a link (given by link parameter) Example: The class Devil Fruit based which is the first class of the second section (x=2, y=1) is coded like this (Note that classl is used instead of class in order to provide a link) |class2.1l=Devil Fruit Based |2.1link=Devil Fruit |info2.1=Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon • Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal The class Others which is the 4th class of the 3d section (x=3, y=4) and and doesn't link to any page is coded like this (Since there is no link, the parameter link can be omitted) |class3.4=Others |info3.4=Dance Powder • Suna Suna Clan Note : *beware of the position of the x and y numbers in the parameters (x can be between 1 and 5, y can be between 1 and 10) *the class is optional ie a title can have no associated class section. This can be used to created subtitle sections *the links do not need to be put into braces (2.1link=Devil Fruit and not 2.1link=Devil Fruit) *in the info section the separator • ( •) is traditionally used, | shall be avoided since it has a special meaning for the template or replace by special template Organisation A typical organisation for this template would be something like this : Important : Note that title4 has to be put even if it corresponds to nothing Most common mistakes This paragraph describes the most common errors that one can make when using this template, please read them carefully as they contain usefull information. There is some abnormal signs if something like Arabasta or Devil Fruit Based: appears it means that you used the wrong parameter (titlel instead of title or classl instead of class) Cf above for the good use of these parameters Some parts are missing or at the bad place The maximum number for titles is 5, the maximum number of classes is 10, if you have parameter like title6 or class3.11, they are not displayed The classes number does not refer to the good title section, something like this will not work since the second class is badly numbered title1 class1.1 class2.1 Category:Templates |Template| }}}}}}